White Out
White Out is a Mountain Dew flavor. It was the second to be chosen by fans in the DEWmocracy promotion. Its tagline is "Smooth citrus DEW" while its diet version had a planned tagline of "Smooth citrus Diet DEW with other natural flavors." History DEWmocracy 2: Collective Intelligence White Out was first tested alongside multiple other new flavors in a tour that stopped in 17 American cities in 2009. Taste testers were to give their input, and at the end of the tour, three flavor finalists were chosen. The three flavors names and flavors were chosen with the help of Dew Labs members, and the designs were submitted from artistic fans. Then, they were released to the public on April 19, 2010 as Typhoon, Distortion, and White Out, and drinkers were to try all three and vote on which they preferred. Voting ended in June, and White Out was announced to be the winner, holding 44% of the votes. It was officially re-released to stores on October 4th of that year. FanDEWmonium A Diet White Out was created for the FanDEWmonium promotion, but it did not place in the finals, coming in 3rd place. Japanese release On June 12, 2012, White Out was released in Japan in 500 ml bottles, joining Grape and the original flavor. New Zealand release In July 2014, White Out was released to New Zealand as part of their regular product line, replacing Electro Shock. It was described as "DEW with a blast of Lemon flavor." DEWmocracy Canada White Out was one of four Mountain Dew flavors featured in Canada's 2013 DEWmocracy Canada contest. It landed in third, above Supernova, with Code Red ahead in second, with Voltage winning. It returned with Supernova and Code Red in DEWmand 2014, which Code Red once more landed above White Out as the winner. White Out Freeze After White Out won DEWmocracy, a slurpee version of it was made available at participating 7-Eleven stores beginning on January 2011. Description Mountain Dew White Out is a smooth citrus flavored soda, and is foggy white in color, as its name suggests. Gallery White_Out_Bottle.png|Current dome bottle design for White Out. MtDew_WhiteOut_20oz.png|White Out's Sidekick Bottle design. 0001200056741_500X500.jpg|White Out's 2-liter bottle design Mtn Dew White Out Can.png|White Out's current can design. White_Out_Box.png|White Out's 12-pack design. 139.jpg|White Out's bottle design during DEWmocracy 2. Wpid-tumblr lk1hyn8ijk1qaw2ho.jpg|White Out's can design during DEWmocracy 2. 55842 465827971488 21278871488 5151369 1092636 o.jpg|Planned Diet White Out can design from "FanDEWmonium". Japanese White Out.jpg|Japanese White Out bottle design. MtDew WhiteOut Ftn (1).png|White Out Freeze's cup design. Bottle-whiteout.png|White Out's Sidekick bottle design for DEWmocracy Canada. NZ_White_Out_bottle.png|White Out's New Zealand bottle design. Whiteout_logo.png Mountain Dew White Out available in Japan.png|Japanese White Out Mountain Dew Voltage, White Out and Pitch Black.png|Mountain Dew Voltage, White Out and Pitch Black. Mountain Dew White Out in 12 pack of cans.png|Mountain Dew White in 12 pack of cans. Mountain Dew White Out part of the honor the code promotion.png|Mountain Dew White Out part of the honor the code promotion. 27880774_320141701840454_1989922326069641216_n.jpg Category:Flavor Category:Current Flavors Category:International Flavor Category:DEWmocracy Category:Honor the Code Category:FanDEWmonium Category:Dew XP Category:Loot for Labels Category:DewGothamCity Category:DEWmocracy Canada Category:Iconic Summer Category:Every2Minutes Category:Fuel Up For Battle Category:Diet Soda Category:7-Eleven Products Category:White Flavors Category:Present Flavors Category:Limited Edition Flavors Category:Discontinued Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Every60Seconds Category:Japan Category:Limited Edition Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Canada Category:Sidekick Bottle Designs Category:Test Flavors Category:Dew Nation Rewards Category:Other Bottle Designs Category:20 Oz. Bottle Designs Category:Bottle Designs Category:2 Liter Bottle Designs Category:Can Designs Category:Promotional Drink Category:Region-Specific